A Lily in the Darkness
by lordofthebreakdance
Summary: David has his entire life. The boys are his only company. Things get complicated though when a baby is found in the back seat of their latest victims. No Star, Micheal, Laddie, etc. Rated T for slight gore, Language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

He remembered how she first arrived.

But it had been a huge, yet fantastic mistake. For, if it wasn't for that mistake, they would never had found her.

They had been on the Santa Carla Boardwalk that evening, as they were every evening. David, Marko, Paul and Dwayne parked their bikes in the lot of the amusement park when a trio of two boys and a girl approached them.

David instantly recognized the males. He was Simon, the leader of the local chapter of Surf Nazis. The other was his right hand man, Tony, silent as always. Their dyed blond hair, and tanned physiques gave that away, not to mention his various run-ins with him. The girl on Simon's arm was obviously his date, for Simon didn't have any girl friends.

"This is our turf, Davey." He sneered. David winced at the name and Simon caught that. "Come on, Davey. Move it!"

David got off his bike, his boys behind him for back up. "You and what army, Simon? You seem outnumbered right now, and I," He gestured to his group, "Am not. So, care to rephrase?"

Simon looked them over, and then to David. "Watch your step, Davey." He turned to leave. The three of them got into a cherry red vista cruiser and drove off.

Paul snickered behind him, clapping him on the shoulder. "Now or later? I'm starving!"

David held up a hand, watching it pull away and begin to drive off, "Wait…." The car went around the corner and disappeared. He dropped his hand. "Now, we fly."

They looked up and took off. David always enjoyed flying more than riding. Riding had it's perks but flying was more natural for them. They were unnatural, anyway, so why should they hide it.

The car, a red dot now, drove on. They followed, silently, as hunters after their prey did. It went to the cliff side notoriously known as a make out spot and stopped.

The four boys smiled evilly to each other before vamping out. David felt the power of natural coursing through his veins as he spiraled down to his targets.

Marko and Dwayne grabbed the top of the car and ripped it off as if it were a sardine can. David grabbed the driver, Simon, by the throat and ripped arteries to feast.

Life pumped out of Simon into him. His screams of agony turned to gurgles, then silence as the others fed as well. He wiped his face on the sleeve of his leather jacket. "Delicious!" He remarked, looking down at his handiwork.

He jumped out, about to let them destroy the scene by pushing the car off the side when a noise stopped him. It sounded like wailing. A child was wailing.

At first, he thought it was rubber squealing when Marko starting yelling, "Whoa! Whoa! David! David!" In a panicked tone that struck fear for the first time ever since he became a vampire.

David sprang out to where he was in the very backseat of the station wagon. Paul had a bundle of blankets, no bigger than a loaf of bread, in his arms. The sound admitted from inside.

"It was back here. I think we woke it up. Something's wrong with it." He extended the bundle up to him, carefully supporting it in a way that said exactly what was wrong.

He took it from him. Inside was a baby. It was a beautiful child, that was for sure. Paul was right though, there was something wrong with it. It had white hair and two little rubies peered out where the eyes should have been.

"It's an Albino." He pulled down the blanket to see a tiny pink shirt. "She's albino. It's a baby girl. Anything thing to identify who her parents are?"

Dwayne shook his head. "No, but the girl kept trying to lay on top of it to protect it. I think it might have been theirs."

The child looked up at them and gurgled sweetly. Her little hand reached out and grabbed the lapel of David's jacket before closing her little eyes to sleep.

Paul's eyes were wide. "Oh my god! We orphaned her! David, what do we do?" His voice almost reached hysteria before David struck him in the abdomen with his free hand.

"We're going to Max. He'll know what to do."

Marko and Paul flew to the bikes, then rode to Max's store. The entire time, the little girl slept inside David's jacket, perfectly content.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Max was behind the counter dealing with a woman and her two little boys. He pointed to the rows of videos. The lady looked at the boys and all but ran, dragging her children behind her.

Max looked at them and his eyes were furious. "I thought I told you not to come around here anyway. You're scaring away my customers!"

"Save it!" David snarled. "We have an emergency!"

Max's eyes fell to the bulge in David's jacket. "What kind of emergency?" He looked around the store. "Where are the rest of the boys? Come to the stock room." Marko and David followed him to the back where he kept all the extras. He slammed the door shut behind them.

"What is the meaning of this? What's going on?" He demanded, taking his fatherly pose of his hands on his hips. "Where are the others?"

"They're cleaning up the crime scene. We had some trouble with the Surf Nazis. We thought we'd teach them a lesson…" Marko explained the entire story as David tried to stay still for the baby's sake. He didn't want to wake her.

"So you orphaned an innocent child?" Max's voice was more appalled and ashamed than any other time David had ever heard it. "I am ashamed of you. Who killed the parents?"

Marko hung his head. "We don't know. Dwayne and I shared the girl, Paul had Tony, and David had Simon. So we don't know who killed the parents because we don't know who they were. She doesn't look like any of them."

Max paced for a moment, his face in his hands. Then he stopped. He extended his arms to David. "May I see her? Just for a moment."

David unzipped his jacket. The child began to fuss as he took her out of her warm haven but Max began to sooth her back to sleep.

"She's albino?" David nodded. "She's an oddity, like all of us." He cradled her for a few more minutes before returning her to David's jacket. He fished in his wallet and retrieved a wad of bills. He placed it in his palm.

David stared at the wad of cash. "What's this for?

"Go to the Baby's –R-Us . Get as many diapers, Formula, bottles, and clothing that that amount can get you. She's your responsibility now."

"WHAT?!" David yelled. The child woke and began to wail. Marko took her from him as he rounded onto Max. "We can't take care of a kid! We can barely take care of ourselves!"

"You should have thought about that before you orphaned her." Max smirked. He opened the door. "Now, leave. The sun should be coming up soon so I'd hurry if I were you."


	2. Chapter 2

The store was surprisingly open. It was around two in the morning and it was mostly women who were inside.

"Why are they open? Don't they need sleep too?" Marko asked him as they pulled into the parking lot. David didn't answer right away, he handed the child to Marko.

"Take it. I'll be back." He slid off his coat. "Wrap it up in this. It'll keep it quiet."

The child squealed, reaching it's tiny hands towards David. Marko cooed to her, "Aww! David, she likes you!" He began to rock her, lost in a fatherly moment.

David didn't answer. He ran inside the brightly lit store and began to wonder himself as to why such a store would be open this early.

He sprinted down the aisles, grabbing as much diapers, formula, and bottles as they would need for a week. The rest of the money, he used to buy a seat.

The clerk was annoyingly nosy when he went to check out. A fat women who most likely had no children and made up for it by working at a baby supply store, she clucked her tongue at him.

"Is it a boy or girl?" She asked.

"Girl." He replied simply, flicking through the cash to give her the amount needed.

"Aww!" She smiled. " Are you the daddy?"

He began to feel his patience wear thin, "No, thank god. "

She looked him over, from the top of his spiked platinum blond mop of hair down his black Led Zeppelin t-shirt, his black tattered jeans, to the tips of his motorcycle boots. "Yes, that's good. Uncle then?"

He didn't answer her. He put the rest of the money into his pocket and bagged the items himself. He was on the way out the door when the lady called to him.

"What's her name?"

He almost stopped but kept going. That reminded him, what was her name? They had no way of knowing, she wasn't old enough to remember even if they did, so what were they going to name that little oddity that was now theirs?

David thought hard as he walked to the parking lot. Marko set up the seat on his bike for her to continue sleeping as they rode to the cave as fast as they could without drawing attention to themselves.

Dwayne and Paul were waiting for them when they arrived. The sun was getting to rise in about thirty minutes so they scrambled to haul everything into their safe haven before the sun would cast it's deadly rays and kill them all.

Once inside, they breathed easily. The light bulb flickered off, darkening the cave to a pitch black.

Marko situated the baby to sleep in the seat as the rest flew up into the rafters to sleep. Not a word passed between any of them.

Mostly, because they already knew.

David woke up early. Surprisingly, it wasn't because of the baby. The child hadn't made a single sound the entire day.

He dropped down to the ground next to the car seat. The baby didn't move, but instead kept sleeping as if nothing had happened.

The sun was setting, the only time during the day that he could actually see the sun. The rays were leaving, not coming, so it was safe for him.

One by one, the boys landed. Paul was last, like always to take his respective seat in their circle of chairs. The light flickered on as David sat in his wheel chair. Marko was holding the baby who was now awake and watching all of them with her wide rubies.

"Okay, it don't take a Einstein to figure out what Max said. He thinks that since we orphaned her, we should take responsibility for our actions and raise her ourselves." David informed them.

Paul laughed, "Is he nuts? We barely take care of ourselves! How can we raise a kids if we're supposed to be posing as kids ourselves?"

David shrugged and stood up to go to the door. Marko then asked, "What are we going to name her? She doesn't even have a name!"

He looked out the door. The sun was beautiful but he could never see it fully without it being the end of him. There was the moon, the stars, all the beautiful things in the world but not one name could he think of. There was just too many names in the world…

Then something caught his eye. Over in the weeds where the sea grass mixed with the gardens of people's back yards were a patch of roses. Inside was one white dot that his powerful vampire vision told him was a Lily. One Lily in a patch of roses.

"Lily." He announced firmly. "It's name will be Lily…"He looked up to the now black sky. "Lily Rose Black. Any other questions?"

Heads shook. They accepted it. She was going to be their latest addition. Dwayne took her from Marko and cooed, "Lily, Lily, Lily. Pretty Lily."

Lilly giggled happily. Paul looked over Dwayne's shoulder and smiled down at the child, now to be known as Lily.

"You know, of all the baby's that we could have orphaned, she sure is a happy one." He remarked as Lily reached out and took his thumb in her tiny hand.

Dwayne sniffed, "Her blood smells funny. I think she's hungry."

David pulled on his jacket to leave. "I am too. The formula's on the counter. I'm getting take out." He went to his bike and left them to deal.

He returned about an hour later with a couple boxes of rice, noodles, and Kung Pow Shrimp to hear the baby crying and the boys swearing at each other.

All over the small counter of their makeshift kitchen was formula powder. Marko was attempting to sooth Lily while Paul and Dwayne were trying to clean it up and make some for the baby.

David set the food on his chair. "I've been gone for an hour and you idiots couldn't figure out how to make a bottle of formula?!"

They flinched at his anger. Paul hung his head sheepishly, "Sorry, David. Either it was pudding or water. We couldn't get it right."

"Ah!" David threw his hands up in frustration. He took out the plastic cup divided in thirds. "Did you use this to measure?" They shook their heads simultaneously. He growled angrily, " Watch me because I'm not doing this again!"

He measure the powder into thirds and poured it into three bottles. Using bottles of water from the mini-fridge they had, he poured water into the bottles, and shook them up. He put two in the fridge and tossed the third to Marko.

"Ta da! It's like magic!" He flopped down in his chair with a fork and a carton of rice.

Lily ate from David's bottle hungrily. They all looked at him with wide eyes as if he had somehow preformed some sort of miracle of god.

He looked up at them staring at him. "What?"

Dwayne answered, "Dude! How did you know what to do?"

David shrugged nonchalantly, "I had a little sister, once."

They all instantly sat in their seats, leaning forward with their elbows on their knees. "Once?"

That was a subject that was very tender to David. He threw down the now empty carton. "She's gone now. Can we eat now or am I the only one?"


	3. Chapter 3

And so, the child grew. The night they found her became her birthday.

Paul was right. Lily was a very happy little girl. She smiled at everything and everyone. Even David, which is quite a lot in it's own right. She never actually cried either. As a baby, she'd gurgle if she was hungry, and squirm if she was dirty. She never once cried, not even when David pinched her.

That's correct. David didn't see her as the others did. She was a weed, an intruder on their lives. Things were just fine before they had her. What purpose did she even serve?

Lily grew to be a small, spindly four year old with shoulder length straight, white hair and dark ruby red eyes. Not only was she not a crier, she wasn't a talker either. She didn't talk at all. She was four years old and still hadn't said her first words. Dwayne, Paul, and Marko wrote her off as a mute.

David knew different. She was incredibly intelligent for a child her age. She was reading books instead of watching the television they had. She'd mouth the words as she read them but no sound was coming out.

She was still their little Oddity.

Paul had her on his knee, sitting on the couch. He was watching TV whilst she sat, leaning against him with another picture book balanced on her knobby knees. She wore an old Beatles t-shirt of his and a pair of shorts that were synched to fit her tiny waist.

"What are you reading, Lily Red?" Paul asked, calling her by his nickname for her. She didn't answer but looked up at him to acknowledge that she heard him. "What's the book's title? Can you say it for me?"

She pointed to the front cover to show him but he shook his head, "No, you have to say it. Can you tell me?" She tapped it impatiently with her tiny hand.

Dwayne sat next to them and joined in. "No, Lily Red. You have to tell us what it says. Use your words. What does it say?"

Marko walked in, carrying fast food burgers. "What are you guys doing?"

David watched the scene enfolding silently from the corner. Lily look over Paul's shoulder to him and smiled happily. He grimaced, then continuing shining his boots but still listening in.

"We're trying to get her to talk. She's four now. She should be talking by now." Dwayne informed him, taking Lily's hand in both of his. "Lily, say Dwayne. Dway-nn. Can you say it?"

She looked at him with wide eyes still silent. "That's too big of a word, ee-jit!" Paul pushed Dwayne away to get her attention. "Lily, can you say Paul? That's an easy word. Paul."

The boys vied for her attention but Lily was still silent as a ghost. David grew tired of the petty competition. It was a little girl, nothing more!

He got to his feet to get a burger from where Marko left them on the counter. Lily saw him and began to whine, sounding like a struck pup. She extended her arms out to him, her blood red eyes pleading him.

At first, he wasn't sure what to do. David extended his hand to give her a burger but she pushed it away to grab his arm. Her nails dug into his arm hard enough to break a human's skin but not his tough vampire hide.

David sighed angrily, set down his burger, and lifted her high into the air before catching her again to set on his hip. She squealed a giggle, then a word popped out so quickly that they almost didn't catch it.

"Dave!" She giggled, hugging his neck tightly. "David!"

The room was silent for a moment. Suddenly, the boys started applauding her and cheering. It became to much for David though. He pulled her arms off of his neck and passed her back to Paul.

"There. Happy?" He grabbed his jacket off the back of his wheel chair. "I'm going out." He left them to wonder but celebrate Lily's latest new trick.

_He was ten years old when he laid eyes on Lila. Their parents had just come home from the hospital. She had the same platinum blond hair as him even though it was in wisps on the top of her tiny baseball sized head. Her eyes hadn't set but he knew already they would be blue like his._

_David loved her more than anyone in the world right then and there._

_She was his pride and joy. He taught her to tie her shoes, how to ride a bike, etc. He protected her from their's father's drunken wrath on the rare occasions he would actually come home. She loved him even more because he was her Dave. She was the only person allowed to call her that._

"_Dave! Play outside?" She tugged his hand impatiently. She was six years old, he was sixteen. "Come on, Dave! Let's play outside!"_

_He jerked his hand out of hers. He'd been reading a particularly good book and didn't feel like dealing with little sisters at that moment. "No. You can go. I'll be out there in a bit. Go."_

_Her lip quivered into a look that he could hardly stand against and she knew it. "Promise, Dave?"_

_He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Of course! Now, let me finish reading and I'll be right there."_

_The front door slammed shut. She was out there no more than ten minutes when he heard her scream, tires squealing, people yelling…….._

David sat on the edge of the water. He had forced those memories down since they happened during the coalition. He never would forgive himself, and neither would his parents. Max saved him from the memories. He knew that he should have never let her go out by herself but she should have known not to go in the street.

_He still should have been there._


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Lily's name, she grew like a weed.

She didn't have to be homeschooled. As long as they gave her books, she schooled herself. Lily still wasn't a talker. She didn't have to, though. She made her demands, statements and questions known in other ways. She was still a happy child.

That didn't make her spoiled. Take out and fast food was all that the boys could afford to feed her. She slept in a tiny closet/room behind the Jim Morrison mural in the corner of the den. All the books made it even smaller but she didn't mind at all.

For a kid who grew up on take-out, she was unnaturally thin and pale. The fact that she wore their hand-me-downs made her look like she was drowning in their clothing didn't help much. But they couldn't afford clothing half the time either.

Unfortunately, like all good things, this had to come to an end. She was eight when she finally caught onto the boy's secret.

At first she could be distracted.

"Why are less people outside at night than during the day?"She asked.

"What were you doing outside during the day?" Marko responded.

Then she got more curious.

"Who is my father?" She asked.

"We all are." Paul responded.

Finally, she started asking more questions than they could answer.

"Why do I not look like any of you?"

"Why does David not like me?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Where did I come from?"

That was when they started to keep her away from the medical dictionaries that Max had been giving her.

She was sitting in Dwayne's overstuffed armchair with another book balancing on her knees. Her amber eyes were glued to the page. Her shoulder-length white hair was in a pony tail over her shoulder. She wore a black t-shirt that once was Marko's and a pair of what used to be Paul's ragged tan cargo shorts before the waist was altered to fit her waist instead of his. What was shorts to him were unusually wide pants for her.

Marko, Paul and Dwayne were out _getting food._ (The code name they used for hunting.) David was supposedly watching her but he preoccupied himself with mending the torn lapel of his favourite coat for the winter.

"Two hours, tops!" Marko assured him when they left. They had been gone for nearly four now and the fact that Lily hadn't said a word since they left seriously bothered him.

She flicked the page over and then knocked on the coffee table/milk crate to get David's attention. She then jerked her head in the direction of the entrance. That was her way of asking, "Where are they?"

He sighed, "Lily, if I knew don't you think I'd go and get them?" He snapped impatiently. She was used to his outbursts by then but she still recoiled in her seat.

Another twenty minutes, and David's highly attuned vampiric hearing picked up their voices. He murmured under his breath so Lily wouldn't hear him but he knew that they would pick it up.

"What the hell?! Two hours, tops?!"

"Send Lily to bed! We have an emergency! Please!" Marko's voice pleaded, "We're right up the street."

David looked over at Lily in the chair. She had fallen asleep by then with her book on the floor where it had slid off. Her head was bowed as if in prayer, her ghostly hair covering her face.

"Fine. Give me five minutes." He whispered, getting to his feet. He scooped her up into his arms in a way that he hadn't done since before she could walk.

"_Come on, Lily! You can do it!" Dwayne coaxed her, sitting in his chair across the room from Paul and Marko sitting on the couch with Lily. He held her up by her tiny fat fists so she was standing. David was sitting in his wheelchair next to him, watching the scene enfolding before him._

"_Go to Dwayne!" Paul cooed to her. "You can do it!" He kissed her forehead as Marko let go of her hands._

_She fell on her front. Normally a child would lie there and cry. Lily giggled, got right back up and continued across the room in a slow rhythm._

_Dwayne opened his arms for her but she continued past him and fell against David's legs. She wrapped her tiny arms around his knees, smiling broadly up at him._

_He was so overwhelmed that he lifted her up onto his lap. She didn't move again for the rest of the night._

_Paul laughed and nudged Marko. "I told you she liked him!" _


	5. Chapter 5

He moved around the opening of the Jim Morrison mural, moving the curtain Lily used as a door aside. In the same movement, he accidently sent her Webster's dictionary to the floor with a loud _thump!_

She mumbled something unintelligible before wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, her cheek against his throat. She sighed and continued her slumber.

After setting her on her hammock bed, he tucked her blanket in. He closed the curtain and left her without a sound in her wake.

Within half a minute, the three of them were in the den. Their clothes were more torn than usual and covered in blood. By the smell of it, it wasn't any of theirs.

He could feel his eyes widen involuntary. "Move." He ordered through ground teeth pointing to the sleeping chamber.

They moved in single file, their heads bowed like scolded children. One by one, they went through the crawlspace to their room.

"What. The. HELL!" David start yelling the moment they were out of earshot. "What on earth made you two hours late? EXPLAIN." He demanded.

Marko and Paul looked to their boots sheepishly. Dwayne spoke for them.

"We fed at a party. Then the cops showed up, and we had them too. We had to get rid of the crime scene. We heard dogs barking so we scattered to spread the scent. We finally met back up at Max's store. He said to come here." He explained, his hands in his pockets.

David sat on a boulder, his head in his hands. "Are you kidding me?! How could you be so stupid?!" he struggled to keep from yelling so not to wake Lily but he was failing.

"Max said he could provide an alibi but we all have to go to his summer home in San Diego for the week." Marko finally spoke up.

David sighed and finally spoke after a moment. He looked up at them. "Alright then. Be out of here by tomorrow morning."

There was a moment of silence. Marko then asked, "Seriously, you would let us do that?"

David nodded and shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure. Just make sure Lily's packed when you leave." Another of moment of silence passed. He then growled, "What?"

"No Lily. Max says we can't risk her figuring out the secret right now. She's not old enough yet." Paul admitted slowly. They all instantly flinched, awaiting his anger.

"WHAT?!" He didn't care anymore. "I can't take care of the kid! She doesn't even like me!" He snarled, absolutely furious.

They all started laughing. David felt left out, making him hate the kid even more. He never felt that way before she came along. They were his boys, not hers!

"Max thought you might say that. He says that she's a ¼ yours so a week wouldn't kill you. We'll be gone before she wakes up."

Paul was right. They were gone before even David was awake. He jumped down nimbly from the rafters to an empty cave.

He went to the den. Lily was still in her cocoon of blanket where he left her the morning before. Her little white arm was hanging out over the side limply.

David shook her shoulder gently. "Wake up!" Her rubies looked up at him blearily. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

He scooped her up. "Moo Shoo pork sound good?" She nodded again, leaning against his shoulder to sleep some more.

"So…" He struggled to find words. Lily looked up at him from her carton with her wide eyes like she always did with him.

David just got the food at the takeout place and took her to the plaza of the boardwalk to sit. She hadn't said a word about the boys being gone. She hadn't spoken at all.

"Err….do you want soy sauce?" He asked, extending a packet. She looked up at him and shook her head. She began to eat, still silent.

He ate but finished before her. The silence, not to mention the ever present awkwardness was killing him. '_She hates me! I hate her! Why should I be the nanny?!' _ He thought, watching her for a moment.

"Alright, kiddo. I'm going to go use the men's room. Will you be alright until I come back?" He asked her gently, trying to sound friendly but trying to mask his frustration.

She nodded, not looking up from the carton. He waved his hand to get her attention. "Hello? No, I need a verbal confirmation here!"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She responded, startling him with her soprano.

"Well, alright then. I'll be right back."

He took a moment to breathe outside the men's bathroom. He lit a cigarette and took his time before returning to the table.

She wasn't there.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lily!" He shouted. He went into full fledged panic. He looked around the plaza. There was no one around, it was completely empty. It usually was at a quarter till' midnight.

Her carton of moo shoo pork was now scattered on the ground. He lifted it and caught her smell. There was another too, an unfamiliar unpleasant one.

He breathed in deeply. The scent was to the right. He ran down the boardwalk, following the two smells. The urge to vamp out surfacing but he knew that it would probably scare Lily to death…literally.

A scream sounded out. David shouted, "LILY!"

"LET GO! DAVID!"

Around the corner, he saw two boys struggling to force Lily into their van. She was putting up a good fight on her own but the two boys were stronger and she couldn't go on forever.

The two boys were strangely familiar. Dyed blond hair, tan muscled physiques: Surf Nazi's!

"Let go of her!" David ran and tackled one boy down to the planks. "Lily, run!" He deflected the other from attacking before going back to the one he had pinned.

She was dropped to the ground and sprinted off. The other boy grabbed her ankles. She fell on her front and struck her temple on the boardwalk. She stopped moving.

David vamped out. "YOU'RE DEAD!" He roared. Both of the boys started screaming like little children as he fed. Within two minutes, they were both dead.

Lily sat up to run again. Behind her, she heard David roar in a new gruff voice she had never heard. "YOU'RE DEAD!" She looked up and saw him.

He had red eyes now. They weren't like hers, his were full of evil intentions. Fangs sprouted from his lips as he attacked.

The boys started screaming; She watched him fed off the boys, blood spattering everywhere. When the boys were quiet, their screams fading to weak gurgles, he licked their wounds shut and threw them into the van.

David's face morphed back to normal as he turned back to look at her.

Her ruby eyes were wide like they always were whenever she looked at him. Only difference was that her eyes weren't full of curiosity, but absolute terror. "Lily, I- " He reached out a hand to her but that made it a hundred times worse.

She fainted.

"Oh crap!" He ran over and lifted her up into his arms. Her head lolled back against his forearm, completely unconscious. She had a large gash along her hairline from hitting the wood. He licked his thumb, and running it along the wound. Thank goodness for vampiric healing qualities.

Even eight years later, she was still small enough to fit inside his jacket. Her face peeped out from the lapel as he rode back home to the cave.

"Ugh…"She groaned as he set her on the couch. "David…." She mumbled before rolling over to continue unconscious bliss. He breathed a little easier.

David sat in his wheelchair, leaned his head back and dozed off.

Lily didn't dare move until she heard his breathing turn to an easy, rhythm. Once David was asleep, she moved into action.

It wasn't like she could run away. She didn't know anyone other than the four men she lived with. As far as she knew, it could be just David. Then she could just avoid him stay and with Marko and Dwayne.

She jumped to her feet and ran across the room to the kitchen. Whenever she got into trouble, which wasn't often, she hid under the sink. The boys always knew where to find her because trouble was not a major thing; maybe calling Paul a poop-head or not putting a book away.

Since cleanliness in the cave was a lost cause, the cabinets were empty still. She crawled inside and shut the door behind her. Now in her safe haven, she breathed easily.

'_So, the kid's awake.'_ He mused to himself listening to her get into the cabinet. He took off his jacket and boots, letting her think that he was getting comfortable.

He sat in the chair for about twenty minutes, watching the clock tick by. Finally, he got up.

David made his footsteps slow, loud enough that she could hear him. He made his way to the to the mini-fridge and grabbed two popsicles.

He sat, leaning against the cabinet next to the sink. Her panicked breathing was becoming more and more obvious as he unwrapped one of the treats.

"I _love_ popsicles. Too bad I don't have anyone to share with…"He exaggerated the volume of his voice to get his point across.

Lily didn't respond. He knocked on the side lightly, "Lily? Come out and have a popsicle with me."

Still nothing.

"What about that new book I saw you reading last night? Tell me about that, kiddo." He forced sugar into his voice, something completely against his nature.

A small, scared voice spoke. It was so quiet, he almost didn't hear it. "Go away! You're going to eat me like those two boys!"

He laughed a little. "Those boys were going to hurt you. I had to do it. I'm a vampire. So is Paul, Marko, and Dwayne."

The cabinet cracked open. He could see a bit of light from the overhead light reflect off her amber eyes. "What? No, they're humans like me! You're not!" The lid slammed shut again.

He grew impatient. Instead, he opened the cabinet himself. She tried to scoot again before he could get to her. David grabbed her by the shoulders, and lifted her out of the cabinet.

She screamed, hit and kicked, trying to get away from him. He set her on her feet, and knelt in front of her.

"Stop it." She still tried to move but he gripped tighter. "Look, I'm not going to sugar coat this for you. I'm still David but I'm not twenty years old. I've been around since the depression. So has Paul, Marko, Dwayne and Lord knows how long Max has been around." Her eyes widened. He was grateful she was a bookworm. He continued on.

"But something you need to get is that if I or anyone was going to hurt you, we would have done it when you first showed up. That was about eight years ago." She stopped jerking around.

She ran from the room and didn't emerge again for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews! They're much appreciated, keep them coming!**

David snarled in frustration, and flopped down on the couch. He halfway thought about just falling asleep for the day right then and there, but he needed to shut the den's door first.

He fell asleep, watching the clock tick by.

Lily tried not to panic. She climbed up into her hammock, leaning her head back onto her arms. She felt herself calm down, bit by bit. However, the fear still remained.

David hadn't moved so she knew that he was out on the couch. Not unusual for the boys to do.

_She ran and ran. Her breathing was heavy, she couldn't run was on the boardwalk, waving through the alleyways. Two hands shot out, and gripped her upper arms so tightly she cried out in pain, not to mention fear._

"_Fighting is useless, Lily. Don't think that you can just run from me!" She recognized the gruff voice and screamed. _

_David's hand clapped over her mouth as his own went to her neck…._

She woke up with a gasp, sitting straight up. The hammock swung dangerously as she jumped down to the floor and sprinted to the cabinets in the kitchen. It couldn't have been eleven in the morning yet. She didn't bother to attempt to read the clock in the darkness. Instead, she crawled inside and fell asleep.

David went to check on her, like the other three would do every night. She was gone but he knew where to. He retrieved her sleeping form and set her back in her hammock, her blanket tucked in all around her.

_His lips touched her neck. It could have been a kiss if it weren't for the eruption of agony that exploded from that very spot…._

He woke two hours later to hear her gasp and see her run across the room to the cabinets. He sighed, retrieved her again, and set her back in her hammock.

All day, the two of them continued this game of Cat-and-mouse. She would run to the cabinets and he would retrieve her.

Around four in the afternoon, sleep deprivation had taken its toll. David carried her across the room, only to go to the couch once more. He held her tiny, doll-like frame to his chest and fell asleep.

_He roared as she kicked and screamed. He threw her down on the wood planks. She brought her knees to her chest, cowering in fear…._

"NO!" Lily almost shot up again but something heavy across her chest pinned her down. She looked down to see an arm. Her eyes followed it up to David's face. He was still asleep, cradling her to his chest.

She almost screamed but knew that waking him up would make him mad. Instead, she scooted down and rolled off the side.

"Oomph!" She grunted slightly, as she landed on her front. David was unfazed, still practically dead for all she knew. He was oddly very quiet when he slept.

Not knowing what else to do, she went to her room to hide.

David woke up about ten minutes later. Lily was nowhere to be found. He searched the cabinets to find them empty.

She was in her room and he knew better than to go in there.

He grabbed his guitar from the sleeping chamber and sat in his wheelchair. It was his favourite possession he had. It was a smooth black Martin 41" acoustic. He had since the Buddy Holly era when it was a common household object due to everyone wanting to be rock stars.

He struck a chord. It was still perfectly tuned. Vampiric hearing did that for him. Slowly, he began to play the first song that came to his head. (And I Love Her By the Beatles.)

"_I give her all my love  
That's all i do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her_

She gives me ev'rything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her."

He sang it bitterly. Usually, he didn't play sappy love songs but he couldn't just start playing The Doors right off the bat with Lily listening in. He needed to get her to warm back up to him so he kept playing:

"_A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as I  
Have you near me_

_  
Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her."_

There was no reaction from her. He sensed her presence on the other side of the curtain/door. Her shadow didn't help much either. He struck up a different note and began to play another song. He thought it would be fitting because she was absolutely scared out of her mind but really had no reason to be. David didn't even care all that much about her but he would rather die than purposefully hurt her. (Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd.)

"_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,  
blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?_

_A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?  
And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts? "_

When he sang that line, he saw a glimpse of white hair poking out. He had her attention now. He kept singing.

"_Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?  
How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
_

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have you found? The same old fears.  
Wish you were here."_

Lily slowly made her way out. She stood at the wall with her hands behind her back, her head bowed. David set his guitar in Dwayne's chair for safe keeping.

"You play good." She told him, sounding like a scolded child. He knew that she was just scared and it alot for her to come out of her room, let alone actually talk to him.

He got to his feet and extended his arms. "Lily…" She ran forward as he caught her smoothly. She hugged him tightly as he held her to his chest once again. He sat in his wheelchair, with her on his lap facing him.

They had never actually hugged before then.

"Lily, what happed with those two boys? Did they do anything to you?" He asked. Now that her fear was gone, he hoped she would be able to think clearly.

She was leaning against his shoulder but spoke clearly. "They saw us eating together. One of them said that they had run-ins with you and their gang members kept turning up missing. So, they grabbed me, tried to take me away. And then you came and stopped them." She hugged his shoulders, hiding her face away. "Do you all look like that, David?"

There was no getting around it. "We never wanted you to find out this way. We were going to wait until you were much, _much_ older to tell you. Yes, we all look like that. You don't though. You are human." She bowed her head and looked away. David lifted her chin delicately to look back up.

"But never think for a single moment that you're not one of us. You have been since we found you. We love you, Lily….I love you, Lily. None of us would ever hurt you ever. Nothing's changed. I'm still David, and they're still Paul, Dwayne, and Marko. The only difference is that they didn't have any business to attend to. They're currently hiding out because they almost got caught while feeding the other night."

"Yeah." Lily giggled. "I figured that part out already."

That was how the rest of the week went. Lily's designated spot of comfort became David's lap. He didn't mind it anymore. The kid was growing on him and he was only sad that it didn't happen sooner between them.

The boys came home around five in the morning. David was warned so they stayed up to greet them when they came.

Lily and David were playing tic-tac-toe on a notepad. Lily was sitting, leaning against David. He looked over her shoulder to see that she had won yet again.

"No fair!" He teased. "You cheated! Cheating deserves punishment!" He began tickling her ribs. Lily squealed, kicking and laughing.

Marko, Dwayne, and Paul all came in to see this scene enfold. They didn't know what startled them more, David was playing with Lily or that Lily was wearing David's favourite Pink Floyd t-shirt. (Dark Side of the Moon, mind you.)

"What the hell…?" Dwayne murmured in shock.

Paul laughed and nudged Marko. "I told you he liked her!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: TIME WARP! No, not the dance. I had a hard time figuring out what age for her to be. She was going to be twelve and be a cat-burglar, rob the houses of victims. But that would have been a distraction of the main plot. Thanks for all the reviews and here's the next chapter!**

"So, what you're telling me is that Lily figured out everything _through_ _a book?_" Paul slammed the library's copy of Bram Stoker's _Dracula _down.

Lily jumped slightly but David kept his cool. He was a vampire, lying came with the territory. He adjusted his grip to pull Lily closer to him so she'd calm down a little bit.

"Yes, Paul. The weird thing about books, people actually _read_ them." To add effect, he ruffled Lily's hair playfully. "Lily red asked me and was right on target."

Dwayne lit a cigarette with shaky fingers. "So now you're all buddy-buddy?" He laughed, shaking his head. "I can't believe you beat us to the chase, Lily red!"

Lily smiled and shrugged her shoulders, her way of saying, "It was obvious." She looked to David with wide eyes and pointed to her room, indicating that she was going to bed.

David gave her a light squeeze. "Alright. G'night." She jumped off his lap, hugged the rest of the boys before disappearing behind the curtain.

And that was how it went. The boys never caught on to the secret of how Lily really found out. It was their little secret, one of many at times.

Lily grew more. David swore that she grew more by the year. He often wondered what Lila would have looked like at this age but Lily was different. She wasn't his sister, she was getting to be his best friend. She caused trouble with the best of them and often lured in humans for them. Once she came out of her shell, she blossomed into a beautiful girl with waist length white hair, haunting eyes that she refused to get covered with contacts, and a box of a music box ballerina.

Lily woke up one evening to the sound of shuffling boots and whispers. "Ugh!" She clapped her hand to her forehead. They were planning something, she just knew it. What was the occasion, though? She racked her mind, David's birthday? Paul's birthday? Dwayne's birthday? Marko's birthday? Halloween? It was warm outside, so she knew it wasn't Christmas. Not that they celebrated any of those holidays, but she had read about them before.

Suddenly, she was flying straight up in the air as someone threw her up effortlessly. She landed agilely into the arms of David, grinning broadly.

"Evening, star shine! The earth says hello!" He remarked sarcastically, covering her eyes with his hand as he carried her bridal style into the den.

"What the hell, man!" She growled groggily, scratching at his hand. "What's going on?" David admired her effort but couldn't help but laugh.

"If you can't figure it out, I'm not telling you!" He teased, setting her on her feet. She only had half a second to register the scene before three bodies football tackled her into the floor.

"HAPPY BIRTHNIGHT!" They all yelled, laughing. Lily screamed in laughter as six pairs of hands instantly began tickling her. She struggled to get out from underneath the pile of chaos that was on top of her. When she managed to get her head free, she looked up to see David looking down on the scene. His arms were crossed over his chest, his faint smile on his lips in his typical fashion.

"Er…?"

He laughed, grabbed her under the arms and pulled her out of the dog pile. He gave her a quick one armed hug, "Happy Birthday, Lily."

Affection was a change for him. Lily knew that. She hugged him back tightly but let go quickly.

"Aw! Come on, David! We were having fun!" Marko mock whined, pushing Dwayne off of him.

David raised an eyebrow and looked back at Lily. "Trust me. We will. It's not every day someone turns seventeen. Let alone, a lost boy."

Dwayne punched Paul in the arm. "Not unless you're Paul!"

David ignored them and gestured to the circle of furniture. "But first, we have something things for you."

Lily raised an eyebrow. She never received presents in the past. As far as she knew, she wanted for nothing so what would be the point of asking for more?

David wrapped his arm around her middle and guided her to his lap. She had sat there since she was eight. David had his wheelchair, Dwayne had his armchair, Marko and Paul had the couch but David always guided her to his lap. Nothing was weird about it. Marko and Dwayne were like fathers, Paul was like a brother but David was her best friend.

"Here's something from me." Dwayne handed her a package the size of a book but it was box shaped. She shook it and heard an item move around in it.

"Thank you. But you guys didn't have to get me anything." She told them.

David tickled her side. "Yeah, Yeah, we know. Just open it or _I'll_ start tickling you." She smiled at him and tore the paper off in one fluid movement. She opened the white box and screamed, something she rarely did.

There were two black, leather gloves inside. Metal studs lined where each knuckle should be and the fingers had been cut halfway. Straps were around the wrists to tighten or loosen as needed.

Lily slipped them on instantly. "Oh my god, Dwayne! They're awesome! Thanks!" She hugged his neck and returned to the wheelchair.

Marko handed her a bigger box. "If you liked those, you're going to love this." He set it on her lap. It was heavy, that was for sure.

She ripped off the paper and nearly passed out. It was a shoebox with the Harley Davison Trademark on it. That only meant one thing.

"Boots?!" She had Marko tackled in nearly a second. He hugged her even tighter.

"Come on, Lily Red, You haven't even opened David's or mine!" Paul whined, pulling her off to sit between the two of them. He tossed a bag onto her lap. "Happy birthday, squirt!"

Inside was her very own leather jacket. Brand new, with a lily stitched on the collar. She hugged it to her chest and squealed, "How on earth did you afford all this?!"

David remarked, "That's for us to know and you to never find out!" He tossed her a set of motorcycle keys. "That's from me."

She caught it effortlessly. It wasn't one key, it was four separate keys. Each one had a carving in the plastic, _M, DV, DW, _and P in each of them. It had only one key chain on it; a silver dog tag with a lily engraved on one side, and the words _Lily's keys_ written on the other.

She squeaked, her eyes so wide David thought they would get stuck that way. "Serious?! You gave me my own keys?!"

She squealed. "David! You're amazing!" She tackled him so hard the wheelchair scooted back a foot. He laughed and hugged her before setting her back on his lap.

"Yeah, yeah. We wanted to give you your own bike but we thought you'd like this more." He gently pushed her away. "Tonight, we party. Now that you're seventeen, initiation is over. It's time to join the club!" Lily's wide eyes became the size of saucers. "No, no, no! Not that club! That's when you want to! I meant joining the gang as a member instead of a daughter! That's your choice when- I mean if-I mean-"

Marko and Paul started laughing. Lily grinned broadly. "Got ya!"

She leapt up from the seat as he threw a pillow at her. She disappeared behind the curtain. "Get dressed! We're going to party!"

Lily smiled to herself. She pulled on a black Def Lepard t-shirt that once belonged to David, a tan skirt made out of a pair of hand-me-down shorts from Dwayne that came above her knees with a fray at the bottom, Fishnets, and her new items.

She knew it was going to be a fun night…


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I love them all! Keep it up and here's the next chapter!**

Lily followed the boys outside to the bikes. David tossed her her keys, "Lily Red, You get to drive one of us tonight. Who'll it be?"

She looked around the group but turned back to David. "David, looks like you're taking the bitch seat!" She informed him. The group laughed as David threw his leg over, and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He knew it'd be him.

"Where to?" She asked David.

"First, we need to feed. After that, we have the entire night to do whatever we want. Can to do your luring we love so much?" He asked over the roar of the gas.

She sighed mockingly. "Oh, I suppose…"She teased. "What's playing on the pier?"

"I don't know. I think some sort of tribute band. Want to check it out after the feast?"

She patted his cheek as she drove with the other. "You know it!"

They yelled and whooped as they drove, scaring off tourist and locals alike. Locals had seen her but no one actually knew her name. Either way, jaws dropped, and she could hear David growl defensively, tightening his grip around her waist.

They stopped around the shops. David pointed to an empty, eerie alleyway. "Go that way and just keep walking until you're on the other side. Whatever you do,-"

"Don't stop. I know the drill, David. I've been doing this since I was twelve!" She mused. She jumped off and began to strut down the alley. "See you on the other side."

Lily never saw their faces, she never bothered to look. She kept her eyes on the other side of the street about twenty feet away.

"Hey baby! How about we-" The voice was cut off by a scream.

"Hi there, sugar! Come over here-"Another scream.

"Shake that-" And yet, another scream.

She was surprised by how many there were by the time she was on the other side. It was a grand total of eight. The boys most definitely would be well-fed.

Each of them emerged from different alley way, wiping their mouths. Lily couldn't help but wonder out loud, "That was a lot for one night. Usually, it's no more than six."

David's arm went around her shoulders. "Well, Santa Carla's a safe haven for weirdo's, freaks, and the like. We're just doing our job of protecting our little sister."

Those words felt like a knife in her heart. Lily kept her smile on though.

"Never mind the freaks and perverts." Marko revered up his bike. " Let's go to the concert. It's a Journey tribute band."

David grimaced while the others whooped. Lily took note of this. "Er…you guys can go. Me and David want to go down to the beach."

He felt his heart soar but he hide his glee. "You don't have to miss out just because of me."

She wrapped her arm around his waist. "No, it's okay. How about me and you stick around for one song then we'll go down to the pier?"

His heart kept swelling up with happiness but he hide it behind his mask of unemotional. "I guess. One song, that's it. I hate Journey."

She got onto his bike. "Then it's a good thing it's a tribute band."

The band opened with, Open arms.

"They opened with a slow song? I just-" He turned to Lily, who was beginning to sway with the music. She was enjoying herself, which meant that he would endure it for as long as she wanted.

"You were saying?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the band.

"What?"

"You just said 'I just'. Then you stopped. You just what?" She asked.

He thought for a moment. He looked up at Paul and Dwayne. They started gesturing and slow dancing together, mouthing, _'Ask her!'_

"Er…would you like to dance?" He asked, extending his hand to her. She took it to dance only to realize that she only came up to his chest.

"Are you sure?" She asked him. He wrapped an arm around her waist so that way she was standing on his feet. He guided her to the tune.

"_Lying beside you here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind _

_We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side _

_  
So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms."_

What was supposed to be only one song turned out to be half the night. Lily danced with the boys for almost the entire night before Dwayne cut in at the last song.

He took her from Marko and set her on his feet like the boys had been doing for the entire night.

"_Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
Took a midnight train  
Going anywhere…"_

He whispered in her ear. "So, you're officially all grown up, now. You're one of the gang."

"Yep."

"Did you like being raised by us?" He asked, spinning her.

"Yes. It was sort of being raised by a glam/hair band of Twisted Sister, Kiss, Guns n' Roses, and Queen." He gave her an odd look. "Needless to say, it was pretty fantastic. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." He spun her again. This time he pulled her a little closer. "There's a surf nazi checking you out. What to get rid of him?"

She turned to look up at the boy. He was in the center of the crowd but he was staring directly at him. "Sure. Sounds like fun. David only wanted to be here for a song anyway."

Lily smiled up at him and grabbed David's hand. "Want an appetizer before we head home?"

He smirked. "Hm! I love the way you think! Business as always?"

"Is there any better?" She smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and disappeared into the leaving crowd.

His cheek burned where she had touched it. Paul clapped him on the shoulder. "Easy there, lover boy!" He joked, leading them to the bikes.

Lily saw the boy over by the ear piecing. Something about that booth was always stopping the boys she tricked.

"It's a rip-off." She murmured in his ear before walking off. Lily could hear him following her so she replied casually over her shoulder. "If you want your ear pierced I'll do it."

That was a lie. She never pierced anybody's ears in her life. Marko only did one and that was when she was a baby. She kept a metal stud in it, like all the boys.

"What's your name?" He asked, still following her despite the onslaught of tourists that were pushing him back.

"Lily."

"Your folks too, huh?"

That was original. She paused. "What do you mean?"

"Ex-hippies. I was this close," He gestured with his fingers, "To being called moonbeam or moonchild, something like that. But Lily's great. I like Lily."

She could sense the gang nearby so she milked it. "Me too."

"I'm Anton."

She tried it out to be flirtatious. "Anton. Anton's great. I like Anton."

They came around to the parking of the boardwalk when the plan took it's original course. He asked her, "Want to get something to eat?"

She shrugged. "Okay." He went to a bike. He pulled out a set of keys, indicating that it was his.

Right on cue, the roar of four finely tuned motorcycles sounded out. The boy, Anton, smiled as if he was expecting it.

David lead the group as Dwayne, Marko and Paul followed. She had to hide her smile when he looked at her with bright eyes.

"Where you going, Lily?" He asked, as if he really believed that she would ride off with Anton over him. This wasn't the first time they did this, it became like a play for them. A tragedy in one act.

She made a face that would make outsiders who didn't know her think she was afraid and angry at David. "For a ride. This is Anton."

Anton had a familiarity to him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He smelled the air and nearly vamped out right there. He had to keep his cool, for Lily's sake.

_Anton was a vampire!_

He took Lily's hand. "Let's go." She moved to go with him but David moved in on his cue.

"Lily." Was all he said. Lily looked at him with a fake angry look when really she was excited. They always did this to the surf Nazis. It was all an act.

She moved and climbed on the back of his bike. Her arm slung casually over his chest as she smiled at Anton. He had no idea what was coming to him.

But Lily did.

The boys snickered. David silenced them with a look before turning back to Anton. "Do you know where Hudson's bluff is, over looking the point?"

Anton replied, "I can't beat your bike."

David replied, his classic smirk across his face. "You don't have to beat me, Anton. You just have to try and keep up!"


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't post during the weekends so I'm thickening the plot and leaving with a good cliffhanger! Until Monday, keep the reviews coming! **

The boys whooped as they pulled out and drove along the beach. Lily looked behind her to see that not only was Anton keeping up, he was beating out Marko and Paul.

David was silent but was leaning forward over the handlebars to go even faster, something he never did. She knew something was up that he wasn't telling her.

"David, what's wrong?" He didn't answer. "What's wrong?! I haven't seen you this panicky since I hit puberty!" He looked back at her with wide eyes.

That was a memory the Lost Boys swore never to talk about ever again.

He pulled into the trees and started swerving to dodge them. Anton was now hot on their trail. "Trust me, Lily Red. You're going to find out in just a minute."

Anton was soon right next to them. He kept looking over at Lily and winking at her. She recoiled in disgust, suddenly impatient for the cliff.

The rest of the boys stopped about ten feet. David skidded to a halt but Anton went sailing over the side silently, except for the puff of his engine.

Paul and Marko slapped each other five. "Awesome! Feast!" They ran forward but David stuck out his arm to stop them in them tracks.

"Not quite yet." He replied. "Five, four, three, two, one…"

The sound of an engine sounded. Dwayne gasped, "What the…"

Anton rose up in midair, carrying his bike between his legs. He was fully vamped out by that point.

"Nice try, David. You can only kill me once."

David felt Lily's arm wrap around his waist tighter. She didn't know who it was but David sure did. He also knew that he had to protect her with everything, even his life.

"That motorcycle the only way you've been getting action lately, Simon? Or going around in your old cronies' name gets you off too?" He asked smugly.

"David, what's going on?" Lily whispered her voice full of fear. David squeezed her knee gently.

Simon smiled evily at them. "You never told her the truth? How unfortunate!" He touched down, before the group. "How about this, I'll give you five minutes to get away. You have until tomorrow night to tell her everything or else I'll do it for you, while standing over your staked bodies."

David watched him get on his bike. "You're not in the position of making bargains, Simon." He informed him. Lily had a death grip around his waist.

He laughed, enough to make the hair on his neck stand up. "I can just take her now, if you want." He vamped out.

David revered up his bike and blasted into high gear. Lily struggled to hang on as they swerved. Lily looked behind her and saw only the boys behind them.

What on earth was going on?

They got up onto the highway. It was completely abandoned as it usually was at three in the morning. David slowed down some but not much.

Lily kept frantically looking around for any sign of him. Out of the woods, Simon blast out. His tires barely seemed to touch the ground.

"Looking for me?!" He snarled. His boot came flying out, nearly kicking them over. Lily struggled not to scream as she clung to David desperately.

"See you tomorrow!" He snarled. He jammed a large branch into David's back tire, using all his vampiric strength before disappearing into the woods.

If it were a human, it would have taken his arm off. But he had the strength to go through the metal meshing of the wheel, jamming it to a halt.

The bike swerved dangerously. It slide to it's side, taking Lily and David down with it. He gathered her up into a ball, holding her to his chest to protect her as he tumbled and slid across the asphalt.

His machine went tumbling down the highway like a tossed soda can before coming to a halt. He felt her fly out of his arms as he tumbled. He was unfazed and uninjured.

Lily felt the asphalt against her skin but not the pain. She rolled down the highway before sliding to a stop.

She could hear the boys yelling and running. "Lily!" David's panicked voice rose above the others as their boots clunked against the street.

Once they came to five feet, they could smell her.

Marko's fingers pinched the bridge of his nose while Paul and Dwayne hide their nose and mouth inside their shirts. She brushed her front off about to stand before David stopped her. His nose was also in the collar of his shirt.

"Is anything broken? Are you alright?" He asked, his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine." She told them.

"No, you're not. Look at your legs!" Marko nearly yelled, pointing.

She looked down and gasped. Raspberries lined her legs wearing her fishnets used to be. Nothing was broken but the asphalt did a number on her skin.

David struggled not to vamp out. _She's your best friend. You're in love with her. She's your best friend. You're in love with her…_ he thought in a mantra as he took off his wool trench coat and his leather jacket. He used the jacket to hide the smell as he wrapped it around her legs. He lifted her up bridal style and handed her to Marko.

"You take her to Max's house. The store's closed tonight. He's got a first aid kit. The rest of us will meet you at home." He kissed her cheek before hopping onto the back of Dwayne's motorbike.

Lily rode on Marko's lap, sitting what could be described as sidesaddle. He was silent the entire way, confirming Lily's suspicions that there was something the boys weren't telling her.

He carried her to the front door. Max opened the door before he could even knock. Marko walked right in and set her on the couch in his living room.

"I just got the call from David. Is it true?" Marko looked at him. He removed David's jacket from her legs. "My goodness, Lily! What did you do, the concrete pissed you off so you decided to have a go at it?"

She gave a small smile. "Yeah. The good news is that I think I won!"

He bandaged her up the best that he could. It seemed that both Marko and Max were having trouble not vamping out when it came to her blood.

They got up to leave when Max whispered in her ear when Marko wasn't looking.

"I know they haven't told you the truth. I'll explain everything later. Just go to sleep and the rest will play out from there." He squeezed her shoulder. Then he said to Marko, "Tell David that I'm burning his jacket."

She fell asleep that night and knew what Max meant.

_Metal screeched as the roof was pulled off. David attacked the driver as Paul, Marko and Dwayne went to the backseat. Lily watched the scene enfold before her unable to speak or scream in horror at what she was watching. But tears rolled down her cheeks that much she was sure of. Marko started yelling to David. She heard a baby crying and she fell to her knees when she heard,__"__It was back here. I think we woke it up. Something's wrong with it." From Paul, the boy she had always thought was her brother. David jumped the back, tossing the body aside. It landed at her feet when she realized that it was the Simon/Anton person from before. He had scratched David, and reached his hand up to lick his hand before passing out._

She woke up and realized her tears were real. So was the dream.

The boys were in the den when she walked in. They all looked up at her while smiles that instantly fell.

David threw his head back. "I'm going to kill Max!"

"When were you going to tell me?!" She yelled, tears still falling. Dwayne tried comfort her by putting his arm around her shoulders but she ducked out of the way.

"We weren't." David told her. "We never thought we had to worry about it."

"You lied to me, David." She whispered. "You would have left me in the dark, letting me think that I was a product of a one-night stand with Dwayne or Marko. That maybe, you guys were my real blood family."

"Lily, we are your family!" His voice was pleading when he saw that her eyes were full of hatred towards him, towards all of them. He loved her, he couldn't bear that.

"What about my mother? Is Simon my father? Or is that another little detail I'll have to wait until another mistake comes up?"

David shook his head. "No, the other one is. He never talked and you're never exactly a chatterbox either." He moved closer to her but she backed away to the point of standing against the Jim Morrison Mural. He got close but not close enough to scare her. "Lily, I love you. We all do. We never wanted you to find out because we knew this is how you would have reacted!"

She spat on his boots and said two words he didn't even know she knew. "Fuck you, David!"

Before he could even stop himself, his hand flew out. He slapped her hard enough that she fell to the floor. The boys gasped.

Her hand covered where his nail had scratched her cheek. She looked up at him with hatred he never knew she could possess.

"Lily, I'm so-"

Her boot flew up and kicked him where it hurt the most. (Use your imagination.) The wind came out of him as he fell to his knees.

The Boys all yelled out in pain for him. It wasn't a pretty site at all. They moved out to help him up as He tried to regain his breath.

Lily got to her feet and ran out the door.

"Well," Paul remarked. "That went well."


	11. Chapter 11

It took a moment for the truth of what David just did to sink in. Marko ran after her while David sank back down to his knees, his head in his hands.

"I'm such an idiot!" He mumbled, against his gloves. "I have to go after her!" He made to run before Dwayne and Paul stopped him.

"No, let Marko do that. She needs a moment to be away from you." Dwayne told him. He then slapped him upside the head for good measure.

"Hey!"

"That's for hitting her! Never hit a girl, especially if you just happen to be in love with her!" Dwayne informed him.

"You know?" David asked, not really sure if it was a good or bad thing.

Paul and Dwayne looked to each other and started laughing. "The only way it could get more obvious is if you had a leash. She's always looks to you when things get bad and has these puppy dog eyes that are reserved just for you. You sit her on your lap whenever we're in the den, let her drive your bike, and have been following her around like a lost puppy since she was eight."

David raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? She doesn't love me."

They looked to each other again and this time, laughed so hard that they had to wipe tears away. Dwayne sat in his arm chair for support as he clutched his belly. Paul then remarked back.

"Yeah, good one, David. Lily's always loved you! When she was little, she was gluten for punishment because she always wanted you even if you'd pinch her or whatever. That's why we were so shocked when you guys were playing nice! She loves you. The only person who can't see that is you."

David sat back in his wheelchair. _She loves me?!_ He thought to himself, trying hard not believe it. _How could someone like her love someone like me?_

Meanwhile, Marko was running after her. Lily heard him call after her but ran up the stairs to the top where they parked the bikes. She had no intention of stealing one, but she still had to get away from them. Especially David.

It was almost sunrise, and that surprised her. She couldn't help but freak out slightly to still hear Marko running after her.

His hand went around her elbow. "Lily, stop." She turned around and yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Marko, you'll get killed if you stay out here!" She warned him.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "You're more important than that. "

"If you're going to tell me to come back, forget about it." She growled. "I'll probably kill David if I see him again." She turned to walk away but Marko blocked her.

"No, I wasn't. I was going to tell you that David's an idiot at times who can't think with his head on straight to save his life. I was also going to say take my bike, I just filled the tank. Here's your keys." He tossed her her set that David gave her, "Dwayne will meet up with you later."

Before flying to the cave, Marko looked to the sky that had barely turned at all except for the slight shade of pink. He looked back to Lily and asked, "Have you ever seen Santa Carla during the day?"

He left Lily to ponder. No, she had never been outside during the day. Generally, it's forbidden when living in a cave of vampires. But she had the day to explore.

She revered up Marko's bike and took off to the boardwalk with nothing but the forty dollars and a switchblade she nabbed from one of the boys' numerous victims and her pajamas. That wasn't too bad though, she usually slept in whatever she happened to be wearing at the time, shoes and all. After last night's fiasco, she had changed into a pair of altered jeans, disposing of her skirt and jacket temporarily. She was set for the day.

The boardwalk was more crowded than usual. She had to push her way through the people to get to her favourite bookshop. The smells were nice at first: Funnel cakes, fast food, cinnamon, etc. And then they started to turn sour: Sweat, grease, tar, and some weird coconut smell that she didn't recognize.

Lily wasn't stupid though. Her hands were in her pockets, protecting her wallet the entire time as she pushed through the crowd. People looked at her biker getup with suspicious eyes.

The sun burned her neck and arms. She was sweating in the blazing heat, her arms stinging in the direct light.

The coconut smell was assaulting her everywhere. It made her eyes water, stinging her nose. Finally, she broke down.

An elderly woman was walking her little dog. The smell was coming off of her in waves. Lily patted her shoulder, using whatever manners she learned from books she had read.

"Excuse me, ma'am!" She asked the old lady. She turned and jumped slightly when she saw Lily's eyes. She brushed it off, she was beyond used to it. "I was wondering what's that coconut smell coming from?"

The Lady gave her an odd look. "You mean my sunscreen?" She took a large pink bottle from her bag. "I'm surprised you never heard of it, being as pale as you are. Don't your parents keep you bundled up and slathered in it?"

Lily shook her head. "No, Ma'am. I've never heard of it. We don't go out much."

The Lady nodded, knowingly. "My folks were a bit overprotective too." She extended her hand. "I'm Anne Turner. You are…?"

Lily shook her hand. "Lily Black. But my….friends call me Lily Red."

Anne sat against the nearby car's hood. "So, Lily Red, what's a girl like yourself doing on a lovely day like this? Heading to the Comic book store?"

Lily grimaced. "I grew bored of comics when I was six. I was heading to the bookstore to get another copy of _Count of Monte Cristo._ My brother, Paul, thrashed my old one but now I have a detour to find some of that…what did you call it?"

"Sunscreen. Here, I have extras at home." She extended her bottle towards Lily. "Someone as fair skinned as you definitely needs it more than I do."

Lily took it from her. "Thank you. Most people aren't this nice. Especially to someone who looks like me." The old lady smiled, and patted Lily's knee.

"Oh Poo! Everyone needs a little kindness every now and then."

Lily went into Frog Comics. The guy behind the counter had shoulder length black hair. His face was dark and serious. She went up the counter anyway.

"Frog C- hey! I've seen you before!" His face changed to surprise. "But you're only out at night!"

"Not quite. Do you have a bathroom open for public use?" She asked, annoyed.

Another boy with a red bandanna wrapped around his head who Lily could only assume was his brother came out of the stock room with a box of comics. "No. You have to buy a comic first. Alan, show her."

The counter-boy handed her one. "We recommend this one." It was a light blue book with what looked like Count Dracula and his hounds from hell splashed across the front.

"No thanks. I don't like Comics." She set it back on the counter.

Red Bandanna came around and set it back into her palm. "Don't think of it as a comic, but a survival guide. My number's-"

"Our number, Edgar!"

"Our number's on the back. Pray you'll never have to call us, girly."

Lily couldn't help but laugh. She set it back on the counter. "Oh, I'll pray. _And_ I know I'll never have to call you."


	12. Chapter 12

Mr. McDonald was the owner of _McDonald's books and Goods._ He was also elderly but more so than Anne Turner. He was probably in his seventies, wore coke bottle glasses and had a red vest that he never seemed to take off. Lily was one of his regulars so she was given access to the restroom in the back.

She smeared the white gunk on every inch of exposed skin. The smell was awful and made her head ache but she didn't envy the tourist with the burnt red skin. Anne told her that this coconut reeking goo prevented that.

All the sun protection made Lily begin to think seriously on the future with the boys. Did she really want to be a vampire? She never did know the sun. By the smell of sweaty, sunscreen soaked tourists, she wasn't sure she wanted to. She would never grow older, never die, and never know fear or pain ever again. It'd be that way for eternity. But did she want to wait that long for David?

It was then that she finally figured out why she was so passive on her parent's deaths.

She bought a new copy of _Count of Monte Cristo_ and _The Complete Works of Louis Carroll _ for her ever growing library. Mr. McDonald was always happy to do business with his regulars.

With her new pieces of work in tow, she sat down at the pier with her legs hanging over the side of the boardwalk and read most of the day away. She wore a pair of sunglasses to hide the fact that she dozed off every now and then. Sleeping during the night didn't sound appealing to her.

She rested her head against the post she was leaning on and kept reading, _'Her eye fell on a tiny glass box that was lying under the table: she opened and found in it very small cake…_

A hand went to her shoulder. "Hey!"

Lily realized she had fallen asleep completely. She dove into her pocket for her switchblade. "Back off! You wanna get cut?! I'll slice-" She looked up to see Dwayne looking down at her. "Oh! Sorry. I must have been asleep for a while."

He sat down next to her, letting his legs down over the side along with hers. "It's alright, Lily Red. Nobody robbed you. You just let me know that Marko and I did a good job of raising you. How are you feeling?"

"Pissed. Are the boys with you?"

"No, I told them to get lost while I went looking for you. Is it because of David or still at all of us?" He asked her. She shivered as a gust of wind blew up from the waves below them. He threw his jacket over her shoulders.

"Both. More at David then anything. I'm not mad at you for feeding off my parents. I know it's natural and I'd rather be with you than the Surf Nazis any day. But it's just that you guys never bothered to tell me, that's why I was mad."

Dwayne nodded. "I can understand that. But I'm not apologizing for anything other than not telling you. If we hadn't done that, we never would have found you. Before you came along, every night was exactly the same. If it wasn't for you, we'd still be doing the same thing every night, and David would still be angry, bitter, and alone."

Lily laughed and leaned against Dwayne as his arm came around her shoulders. "He's still angry and bitter, though. You can't deny that." She was quiet for a moment. "He's the second person ever to hit me."

"Second?"

_Lily was six. Paul and Marko were arguing over what Lily now knew was a feeding. She was sitting on Dwayne's lap watching them silently. Like most of her early childhood memories, David was in his wheelchair brooding over nothing._

"_It was my turn! You can get the girl next time!" Paul shoved Marko hard enough to send him into the cabinets. Marko snarled and tackled him around middle. Paul sent him flying into the den. Lily saw nothing odd about their acts of incredible strength. It was nothing new to her._

_Lily squirmed around to get down but Dwayne held her to him. "No, Lily. Let them sort it out." She whined and pointed to a book on the coffee table. "Alright, go get your book."_

_Lily got down. Right as she was crossing the room, Marko sent Paul sailing across the room to crash right into her. His nails scratched her shoulder badly when he crash-landed, trying to prevent her from getting hurt._

_The room was silent as they waited for her reaction to the pain. She touched the three claw marks and said quietly, "Ow." As her lips began to quiver. That was one of the few times she cried as a child._

Lily pushed down her t-shirt to show him the three pale scars on her shoulder that were easily hidden. "Remember this?"

"Oh Yeah! I forgot about that. But this is different. David's really messed up right now. Lily, you know he's sorry." He sniffed her neck. "Ugh! You stink like coconuts or something."

Lily rubbed her neck. "It's sunscreen. It keeps me from getting sunburn. I never want to go out in the daytime again. It smells gross and makes my headache."

Dwayne laughed. "I haven't had to worry about that for quite some time, Lily Red. And I mean _quite_ some time."

They sat together for a moment, he then joked. "It's a shame me and you never got together."

"You and Marko raised me. It's practically incest." Lily's voice was appalled. Dwayne laughed.

"Relax, Lily Red. I was joking. David's the one for you."

They sat in silence for anotherten minutes. Neither of them heard David come around the corner and see them together, with Lily's head resting on Dwayne's shoulder and his arm around her. He felt like he had been staked right then and there when he saw that she was wearing his jacket as well.

He ran off, driven by the urge to get a drink that was not blood.

"You better go find him." Dwayne told her, dropping his arm. She nodded, stood and handed back his jacket.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

As Lily walked down the boardwalk, searching for that one perfect, familiar face she loved dearly, she never actually thought about what she might say to David when she saw him.

After almost an hour of looking, she went home with Marko, Paul, and Dwayne only to return again about four in the morning. Dwayne and Paul were working on repairing David's bike anyway, so they didn't notice her or Marko's bike missing.

The boardwalk was starting to open up again for the new day. Not sleeping well the day before was starting to take it's toll on Lily who was extremely mindful of the fact that Simon didn't return just yet.

She heard the stereotypical words,"…._And stay out!"_ when she passed by the bar. The bartender threw a man outside.

A very drunk David landed at her feet. She looked down at him and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Cliché: stereotyped expression; a sentence, phrase or action, usually expressing a popular or common thought or idea, that has lost originality, ingenuity, and impact by long overuse. "


	13. Chapter 13

Alcohol and Vampirism don't mix, David had always told her. It effects vampires just as much as humans only without the danger of alcohol poisoning. It's a sedative, so it messes with your judgment, reflexes, etc. You could vamp out just because you're feeling hungry, in front of god and everybody. That was a dangerous move. Alcohol could risk everything that Max had built with them.

It had been David who told her that, and yet it was David who was lying at her boots, blitzed as can be. He sat up, looked at her and gave a scowl.

"Oh, It's jush you." He slurred. "Go 'way." He crossed his arms around his chest and turned his back to her, still sitting.

She pulled his arm, attempting to get him to his feet. "I would but you're in the way of traffic, tourists, and the sun. It's four thirty in the morning! We've got less than thirty minutes to get you home!" She pulled again only for him to jerk away.

"I don' ride wish people who cheat on me wish Dwayne!" He told her. She was beginning to get weary of his childish behavior but he was bigger than her. If he didn't want to go, he wasn't going.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Come on!" She grunted attempting to pull him up by around the torso. He wasn't budging.

"I shaw you together! Talking, and shtuff! Bein' all cudd-lee." He was slurring his words to the point that Lily could hardly understand him. The only part she caught was that he thought that she was cheating on him with Dwayne, when Lily and David weren't even together in the first place?!

She sighed in frustration. "David, me and Dwayne are friends. He partially raised me so that'd be practically incest! Now move before you get roasted!"

He finally stood up, leaning against Lily for support. "Whay didn't ya jush say sho?" He planted a sloppy kiss on her temple. "I jush knew it wasn't true!"

She guided him to Marko's bike. He cringed as Lily pushed him up onto the backseat. She saw it and laughed. "If you think you're driving while blitzed out of your mind, you're an even bigger idiot I took you for." She got on and felt his arms around her waist.

"You're a meanie when I'm drunk."

"I wonder why?" She replied sarcastically.

She drove at top speed, not particularly caring if she broke a traffic law or two…dozen. David's head lolled around, resting on her shoulder. She nudged him off.

"No sleeping!"

He breathed, sending a wave of whiskey breath into her face. "Why not? Sleep is good. I like sleep." He tried to rest his head on her shoulder but she shrugged him away.

"Sleep means you'll pass out. I'm not strong enough to carry you down all those stairs by myself. Stay awake!" She nearly ordered him.

He rested his head against her shoulder blades and suddenly, she had an extreme difficulty concentrating on driving.

They came to the landing. Marko, Dwayne, and Paul were waiting there for them.

David nearly topple off the side of the bike when Lily parked. "Hey!" He slurred. Dwayne caught him before he did a complete face plant. David grabbed his jacket. "Lily explained everythin'! We're cool!" He patted him on the cheek.

Dwayne looked at Lily. "He's drunk?"

"As a skunk! The sun's coming!" She pointed to the horizon. Dwayne then picked David up Bridal style and flew off into the cave. Marko swung Lily onto his back as they, and Paul flew after him.

Right as the sun sent out its first rays, Paul slammed the door shut and locked it. They all breathed a little easier.

Dwayne had set David on the couch. Lily went over to them and patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright. I've got him. You guys can go to bed now."

"Thanks for getting him, Lily Red. G'night." He kissed her cheek and flew off in the sleeping chamber. Marko and Paul followed the suit.

David groaned and rubbed his head. She pulled off his boots for him get him situated for sleeping in the human fashion. She reached up to unbutton his trenchcoat before he grabbed her hands.

"Hey! At least let me buy you dinner first!"

Lily laughed. "Get real, David." She undid the rest of the buttons and pulled off the coat. He reached up and brought her down to his level.

"Good god, you're beautiful." He whispered, his words finally clear. His hand was on her neck as she blushed and looked away.

"To bad you can't say that when you're sober or we could have a good thing going." She almost walked away before he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm an idiot when I'm sober. I hit you and I just…." He brought her to him, his arm snaking around her middle, his other hand on her cheek. "I never actually say what I mean. I want say what I want before I sober up and screw everything up."

Lily didn't believe it. It was to good to be true so she had to ask that one question.

"And what is that you want so badly to say, David?" She kept her tone sarcastic.

His thumb stroked her cheek. "I love you, Lily." His eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he fell back onto the cushions and passed out.

She sighed angrily, getting to her feet. "Always the romantic, aren't you?"


	14. Chapter 14

**As always, I love the reviews. Keep them coming! And here's the next chapter. Lily and David goodness:**

Lily woke up late that morning holding her stuffed black lab, Lu. Usually, Lu sat in the corner collecting dust, but for obvious reasons she felt like she needed her that night.

At first the den was empty until she turned and saw David still sprawled out on the couch. He was still practically dead to the world with his foot resting on the back, his arm off the side.

There was a note left on the counter. In Marko's handwriting, it said:

_Went to feed. Be back later. Be nice to David while we're out. Blood is in the fridge._

She tossed it into the trash bin and opened her box of cheerios.

David rubbed his groggy eyes only to realize his gloves were missing. He opened them to see a blurry world. His body was stiff from sleeping like a human. He hadn't slept like that in nine years! His arms extended just in time to realize that his coat and boots were missing as well. Someone changed him while he was sleeping.

His ears pricked up at the sound of a metal spoon hitting a glass bowl and knew who did it instantly.

David sat up to see Lily sitting at the counter, eating cheerios, and reading the newspaper, just like she did almost every morning. Her back was to him. He remembered her and Dwayne but knew that was nothing to worry about. Something about her made him nervous this morning. He rubbed his neck, standing up.

"Glad to see you're up." She didn't turn around to look at him.

"Yeah, what happened last night? You and Dwayne-"

She tossed the bowl of cereal into the sink with a loud _bang! _David took a nervous step back as she informed him through clenched teeth. "He partially raised me, that's practically incest."

He sighed. The pain in his head throbbed, reminding him constantly why he didn't drink alcohol a lot. He took a step forward. "So what other stupid stuff did I do last night?"

"Besides staying out until four thirty in the morning, you said something really weird and I wanted to ask you about it." Lily then turned to look at him; her red eyes looked like they were bleeding with tears.

David raised an eyebrow. _Why was Lily crying?_

Lily was crying because she didn't know how to tell David how she felt. She wasn't a touchy feely sort at all. She couldn't do that to David.

"You said you love me."

The pain in David's temples went away, instead it was an alarm going off. _Run away! Run away! Run away!_ He kept his cool.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows. "How about that!"

"Yeah." Lily turned back around to have her back to him. She then laughed."You've got to admit, that is a really funny thought though."

David cocked his head. _What on earth is she saying?_ "What is?"

"You and me. All that sort of stuff." She turned back around, doing her best to appear nonchalant.

He took a step forward. She pressed her back against the counter, trying to keep calm. He asked, his voice dead serious. "Why's that funny? What would be wrong about me and you?"

Lily took a deep shaky breath when she saw him take another step forward. "It's just that….you-you're just…perfect," Another step forward. "Handsome," Another step, "Smart," Another step, "Sexy," Another step, "Sweet," Another step, his eyes glued on hers. "You're not afraid of anything," another step, "And you're so hot, I'm surprised things down burst into flames when you look at them."

He gave a smug smile as he took another step. "That all sounds very nice but what about you? What's so _bad_ about you that we can't be together?"

She turned around, knowing full well that what she was going to say would make him back up. Lily knew she couldn't stand to see that.

"I'm me. The Anorexically skinny, virtually flat-chested, bookworm that just lives here with her grandma white hair and snake eyes that scares people to look at me." She could still hear him taking steps. But she didn't know which way he was going. "I'm a freak and a geek all wrapped up in one neurotic up tight little bundle. I just think that-"

She felt a hand snatch her wrist and spun her around to face David, only a few inches away. He placed one arm on either side of her on the counter, blocking her in.

"Then don't think." He whispered.

The word cliché entered her mind again. She ducked out of his grasp to back up into the makeshift kitchen. "David…"

He moved at vampiric speed. She didn't know he had moved until her back slammed into the wall. His arm snaked around her middle. He was too strong to push him away, no matter how hard she tried but secretly, she didn't want to. He gave his signature smirk.

"David…"

"Close your eyes." He told her, curling her hair behind her ear with his free hand. She looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"What?"

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I said. Close. Your. Eyes." She still didn't comply. "Now."

She did so hesitantly. He kissed her cheek. He whispered, " I love you, Lily," and he kissed her deeply.

Lily had never been kissed before. Living in a household of vampires left her dating options strictly limited, not to mention nonexistent. She felt how his lips moved with hers and wanted more. She loved him, that much she was sure.

They broke apart for David to hold her to his chest, her arms around his middle. She felt him kiss her forehead and murmur, "I love you, Lily."

She looked up at him. "I love you, David."

He moved to kiss her again before a voice sounded out. "Young love! Makes me sick!"

They turned to see Simon standing in the doorway, a stake in his hand and a look that could kill.


	15. Chapter 15

David and Lily flew a part as they had been shocked. Simon snickered evilly as David went into a defensive crouch in front of Lily.

"How did you get in here? Where are the others?!" David snarled, vamping out. Lily watched as Simon vamped out as well and jumped a little. The boys had made a conscious effort not to vamp out in front of her so the only one she had ever seen was David when she was eight.

"They're currently dealing with my buddies. That should be a pretty sight to see. I thought I'd make a little house call since you didn't bother leaving the boardwalk last night of our little get-together." He leaned against the door, scratching his head with the tip of the stake. "I mean, that's not very polite, now is it?"

"When it comes to you, it's not like it really matters, now does it?" David replied, mocking his tone heavily." How dare you come and try to ruin everything they had for Lily? She's a Lost Boy, born and bred! She's ours!"

"No, she's not. She was Tony and Sierra's and her name _was_ Tanya." He told them, going into a crouch similar to David's. David grimaced as Lily stifled a shaky laugh.

_Tanya? _He thought. _No wonder she was with us! God knew that she would have been beaten up on the playground. An oddball with an odd name!_

"The keyword there is _WAS_, ee-jit!" Lily growled through her teeth. David couldn't help but smirk. She was becoming more like them every day. He liked that.

"Hush little one, let the big boys talk." Simon told her in a condescending tone, as if she were five. David roared and charged. Simon dropped the stake in surprise as David hit him.

He caught Simon around the waist, continuing until he hit the counter that Lily had been sitting at only minutes ago. Lily screamed, "David!" as Simon flipped him over his head and across the surface.

David landed in the same crouch as before only to have Simon jump after him. He grabbed David's arms and threw him into the wall, send powdery asbestos and pieces of plaster into the air. Lily grabbed the stake from the ground and aimed at his back.

David jumped to his feet and saw Lily rush at Simon. He could only yell, "No!" before Simon spun around. He grabbed her by the throat and throw her across the room like a rag doll.

Lily didn't register pain until she collapsed the table. She fell to the floor, pain so sickening that bile rose in her throat. She swallowed and struggled to her feet. Wood splinters were everywhere so she grabbed one to attack again. David roared in anger. He grabbed the stake off the floor quickly to start attacking once again.

Simon deflected him, punching every inch of David he could reach. David grabbed his wrist and twisting it until he heard a satisfying crunch. Simon howled, and brought his feet up to donkey kick him in the chest.

The wind blew out of David as he flew backwards. He tumbled and landed back in a crouch. Simon persisted though, tackling him to the floor.

He straddled his waist, pinning him to the floor. David could hear Lily's panicked breathing but he knew that there was nothing she could do. Simon was much too strong.

He reached with the stake to pierce him but Simon grabbed his wrist. They struggled, rolling around on the floor. The stake got nearer, and nearer, and nearer….

Simon screamed as his life fluids started draining out of him. David could see a jagged piece of wood jutting out of his chest. Lily was standing over them, holding the other end.

She attempted to pull it out, but instead brought Simon to his feet. David stood up, not knowing quite what to expect. He never had to kill a vampire before.

Simon's body began convulsing violently. Suddenly, he just exploded, fluids and chunks flying everywhere. The force sent both Lily and David off their feet. She flew off in on direction, him to another.

Her back hit the counter edge. Pain roared up her spine and down her legs to her feet like liquid fire. The pain became a burning numbing feeling as her legs came out from underneath her. She screamed out in excruciating pain. Her legs splayed out before her like giant noodles.

David's screams became heard. They were panicked, and full of agony. She dragged herself across the slimy floor to him. "I'm….coming…Dave." She grunted, tears of pain rolling down her cheeks.

He had landed on the table parts. A shard stuck out from his stomach, just a hair below where ribcage began. David knew that screaming would scare her but the pain was so terrible, he couldn't stand it nor any other thought possible. Anything at all hurt.

"LILY!" He yelled out in his cloud of agony and excruciating pain. "LILY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She put a hand on his sparkling gooey chest. "I'm here. I'll make it go away, David. I swear." She tried to see through the strands of gooey hair that was in her face and get a grip on the piece of wood, slick with David's blood and slime. She reached into his pocket for his switchblade.

"Lily!" He grunted through clenched teeth. "BE CAREFUL!" He watch as she wrapped both hands around the piece and pulled.

Agony tore through him. He yelled in excruciating pain as fluid sprouted of him. Lily laid across his chest to keep him still as she brought the switchblade to her wrist. The blade cut her skin as she cried out and went down to the vein. As blood sprung from the wound, she brought it to David's mouth.

He moved his face away, refusing to hurt her. She gripped his slime coated platinum locks the best she could and forced her wrist into his mouth. Instinct took over as he stopped denying how lovely she tasted. It was the best blood he ever tasted!

Lily started feeling lightheaded and dizzy. David continued taking from her, taking her life fluids to the point that she couldn't form a coherent thought without her ears pounding. It took a moment for her to figure out that the pounding was her heartbeat, getting weaker and weaker. Her eyes rolled up into her head as she welcomed the sweet darkness.

The boys ran in, covered in their own slimes and bloods. It was a sight to see. The place was wrecked, the table was in shambles, and David was sucking on Lily's wrist, killing her slowly.

David could feel his wound closing, good as new. But something in him kept him attached to Lily. Her blood was his own now. He needed her to live, to breathe, to eat, but it never registered that he was killing her.

Paul yelled out, "Hey!" and tore her away from him. Her body was crumpled, lifeless. When Paul took her into his arms, her waist made a sickly crunching sound. Her face was so pale, it was almost see-through.

"Her heartbeat's fading!" Paul yelled. Dwayne ran to them to take her into his own arms. Her waist made the noise again. They all knew that her back was broken, badly.

David wiped his face, horrified at what he was about to do. Now, he needed to save her. He looked to Marko and told him firmly. "Get the wine and a bottle of blood from the fridge."

Marko ran to the cabinet and got the items. Dwayne was holding her tiny body to him like she was only a baby again. David reached for her; Dwayne looked apprehensive.

"I can save her. I owe her that much." He told him. Dwayne set her on the couch, her head on the armrest, her limp legs stretched out before her.

David knelt down next to her, opened her mouth slightly. He uncapped the jeweled bottle, took a swallow first, then tilted it into her mouth. He rubbed her throat to guide it down her throat. The boys watched, and waited in silence for a reaction.

She opened her eyes, and coughed. The world was blurry, all she could concentrate on was the throbbing pain in her lower back and an even worse one in her stomach. Turning her to the side, she saw David with watery eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

David never cried!

She watched him as he uncapped a water bottle. It was plastic and colored; she couldn't see what was inside it but a pain in her abdomen told her to take it. David's hand went to the back of her neck to support her as he held it to her lips.

"Drink it. All of it." He told her, tilting it forward. She recognized the taste immediately but that didn't bother her. In fact, it made her want more of it. She drank it all quickly, feeling the pain in her abdomen and back fade away. Her legs made their presence known once more as she began wiggling her toes.

David made her drink a second bottle when he saw that she didn't have the strength to hold it up herself. She finished that one faster than the other. She felt sated finally and sat up, rubbing her head.

The boys were watching from afar. She smiled but turned back to David. He didn't have to say anything at all. He just pulled her to him and kissed everything square inch of her face.

"Ahem!"

They looked up to see the boys watching them. Marko gave his classic Cheshire cat grin and opened his arms.

"Don't hog her now! Her Dads want to see her too!"


	16. Epilogue

_**Ten years later**_

Lily slide across the counter surface airily to get to the mini-fridge. She grabbed a handful of popsicles from the fridge and began tossing them over her shoulder, knowing full well that they would be caught before they hit the ground.

The Gang was still in Santa Carla. Every now and then, people would come to see the hotel. It was deemed incapable of use and possibly haunted. Lily never grew, obviously. She didn't look a single day over seventeen. She didn't sleep with the boys either. David and her slept in the hammock. David did it to make her happy whilst Lily like sleeping like a human better than a Vampire.

"Lemon for Marko, Orange for Dwayne, Green for Paul, Blue for David," She grabbed the last one, "And Cherry for yours truly." She undid the wrapper and popped it in her mouth.

David's chin was at her shoulder, his arms around her waist. His breath tickled her ear. "But I don't like Blue." He teased. "I like cherry."

"Since when?" She asked with raised eyebrows. He took it from her and popped it in her own mouth, grinning evilly as he did so. She stood up, her hands on her hips. He moved away, devilishly.

"Since now." He teased. He tossed her the blue popsicle. "Here, have mine."

She tossed it back. "I don't like blue, David."

"Since when?"

"Since now." She leapt into the air and David caught her easily. He kissed her hard as they collided onto the couch together. David held her closer as her arms went around his neck….

"Ahem."

They stopped and saw Paul, Marko, and Dwayne across the room. Paul spoke up, his arms crossed. The other two followed the suit.

"Okay, it's been ten years. We understand that you're in love and all that crap but this is getting a little old, agreed?"

David and Lily both laughed as he stood up, taking her with him. He kept his arm loosely around her waist as they flew out into the night.

A party of tourist/wannabe surfers were having a party down by the beach. David could hear Lily whisper, "Have they been drinking? I love it when they drink!" He had to chuckle to himself when he heard that. That was the Marko in her.

They attacked with full force. The group members ran and screamed like children but they caught them all in the end. David watched Lily bite into the neck of her victim and was satisfied that he had taught her well.

Lily liked the feel of blood down her throat. It was sweeter and more satisfying than anything she ever had in her human life. It wasn't murder like others thought, it was survival. The fountain of youth in a way, really. Blood kept them alive and well, never knowing fear or pain. That suited her just fine.

She fell onto the sand, completely satisfied. David laid down next to her, kissed her neck, and played with her soft, snow white hair.

"I love you, Lily Red." He murmured into her ear. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. She curled up next to him, her head on his chest.

"I love you, David. Forever."

"Forever. Nothing will tear us apart."

_**FIN**_

**The end people! Sequel in the works but I have to watch the Lost Boys: The Tribe first. But remember, Sequel is coming! Until them, I am your humble Lord of the Breakdance.**


End file.
